


Hold On Tight, Spidermonkey

by aimmyarrowshigh, spibsy (lucy_and_ramona)



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, X Factor Era (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_and_ramona/pseuds/spibsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So of course the first thing George does when he bounces into Blair's studio is bunnyhop over to Josh and throw his arms around his waist, chin on Josh's shoulder, and squeeze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On Tight, Spidermonkey

**Author's Note:**

> **Character/Relationships** : George/Josh, some mild implied Rylan Clark/James Arthur and slight George/Ella.  
>  **Warnings** : Implied sex, some language, otherwise none.  
>  **Disclaimer** : We don't own anything. No claim of knowledge or veracity is made towards anyone in the story and no aspersions or claims of character are to be inferred. We have no connection nor permissions from One Direction, X-Factor, Simon Cowell, SyCo Inc., Sony, ITV, or Columbia Records. No libel intended.  
>  **Notes** : The alternate titles for this fic included "Oh No (I Whispered)," "I'm So Upset," and "I Never Asked for These Feels."

** Hold On Tight, Spidermonkey **

**  
_001._   
**  
When Josh gets the call inviting Triple J back to Judges' Houses, he thinks he’s dreaming.

No more heading into IT sales. No more fruitless auditioning for West End bit parts in children's pantos he didn't want anyway. No more being Julian's puppet in boy band master schemes that would never work.

The _X Factor_. _Las Vegas_.

There's just one thing. They want to add a fourth member to the group. A fourth J, except his name doesn't even start with J. His name is George.

Josh remembers George from boot camp. "Gorgeous George," like that didn't seem like favoritism; he'd been surprised when George was sent home. He didn't remember George for his looks, though, because in all honesty Josh spends most of his time around good-looking guys. He remembers George for how _fucking all over everyone all the time_ he was.

Everyone knew of George, because at any point in time you might have had a cuddle from him. You didn't even have to know him. He'd just come up behind you and drape himself all over you during a conversation and then leave again.

It was fucking weird.

Mostly George had spent his time getting piggyback rides from place to place on the backs of the Times Red lads -- did he just not like using his legs? It was fucking _weird_ \-- and languoring atop the OSB girls, but Josh had spotted him jumping on Jaymi a few times when he wasn't playing barnacle to the GMD3 twats' passing ships.

It was really odd. Like, _really_ odd. Josh isn't the most into physical affection anyway, but that had to be actually weird, right? How George didn't seem to ever not be touching someone? That couldn't just be Josh, who thought it was weird.

So now this kid is going to be joining Triple J. A fourth, and a G. And a hugger.

He's never going to fit in. There's just no way. They might be able to get past the J thing -- after all, his name at least starts with a J _sound_ \-- but they're not a touchy-feely band. The most they all hug is when they'd gotten through to bootcamp or when they went home or when they got the call saying they could come back. They don't really touch all that much.

Josh doesn't really touch all that much.

So of course the first thing George does when he bounces into Blair's studio is bunnyhop over to Josh and throw his arms around his waist, chin on Josh's shoulder, and squeeze.

 ** _002._**  
George is a bit odd. Aside from his tendency to hop or skip instead of walk, and his habit of smiling with his whole face, and the way he seems to desperately want to be an animal instead of a human, he's still just, a little odd. He's not terrible; Josh actually quite likes him as a person. He's really nice and he's obviously trying hard to become part of the group and he wants to win. Josh likes that in people.

But he doesn't seem to have a filter. Not the sort of swearing filter that it's taken JJ a while to develop; George has that, since he has about eighty younger siblings. It's more like he just can't read it when people don't want a George on them.

Maybe Josh is the only one who doesn't want a George on him, ever.

Jaymi certainly seems alright with it, barely breaking stride in a conversation when George traipses over and hops up for a piggyback. Even JJ doesn't blink every time George does a weird thing, like, meowing and then biting someone's armpit. JJ just kind of sighs.

JJ sighs all the time, though, so it might not even be related to George. Josh isn't sure what JJ actually notices.

So Josh kind of sidles up to James at a meal while George is perched on Rylan's knee, eating chips out of his hand like a pigeon in the park, and asks, "It's weird, yeah? George? Just... George?"

James looks a little bemused. He looks a little bemused a lot, though; it's like he can't figure out what he's doing here. He adjusts his glasses. "The one pretending t'be a pigeon? Yeah, he's just a little bit mad."

"He's going to bother the wrong person one of these days," Josh says. "And get us thrown off the show."

"He's not bothering, is he?" James shrugs a bit. "Everyone loves him. Everyone. He's a laugh."

Josh makes a strange gesture like maybe he's stuffing a Christmas turkey while at a disco. "But he's just -- he's always _touching_ everyone without asking."

"I don't think anyone minds. It's just George, innit? That's how he is. He'll die if he stops touching people." James shakes his head.

Josh frowns at that. George has hopped off Rylan's knee and is curled up against Ella, his face in her hair like he's sniffing it. Poor Ella's face is bright pink and she looks a minute away from either imploding or swooning.

"But what if the people he's touching don't want to be touched?" Josh pushes, his frown deepening. "He doesn't ever _ask_."

James shrugs and looks bored with the conversation. It might just be his face, though. "He don't jump on me much. He never jumps on Carolynne. He's not _touched_ , he's just a bit mad."

Maybe it _is_ just Josh then, who has an issue George can't see. Maybe it's just him, and actually George is just a bit mad but mostly normal and really really touchy-feely.

"James!" Rylan beckons, waving him over, and James slumps off. 

George lifts his head from Ella's shoulder and gives Josh a blinding smile.

Josh smiles back because -- well, it's really hard not to smile at George. It's really hard to make George unhappy. Josh doesn't like doing it.

"Come sit with us," George calls. "There are too many chips; I'll explode if I eat them myself."

If he does go over there, Josh knows that he's basically resigning himself to a George attached to his shoulder or his back or in his lap or whatever, but he can't think of a good reason to say no, and that'd make George sad anyway. He sighs and nods, shoving his hands into his pocket and making his way over to George and Ella.

He sits down on the side of George not currently smothering Ella and reaches for a chip.

"Hiya," George chirps, and then Josh has a lapful of boy.

"Hello," he greets with as steady a voice as he can when George is snuggling into his lungs. "Alright?"

"Melanie made me try a veggie burger," George reports, as though this is a horrible crime.

"Did you not like it?" Josh asks. He's tried a veggie burger before. Once and only once. "Didn't it taste a bit like overcooked cabbage?"

"It was awful." George shudders a little like he's relived a trauma, and then his head is buried into the side of Josh's neck. His hair is very fluffy and it tickles up against the underside of Josh's jaw like George really is an overlarge puppy.

"There, there," Josh says awkwardly, rubbing George's back. He has the most ridiculous urge to start scratching behind George's ears, or fetch him a treat, or something.

George honest-to-god purrs a little and the tip of his pinkie slips under the hem of Josh's t-shirt at his waist to rest on his skin.

It's tremendously difficult to eat chips like this. Josh stops trying, and just sets his chin on George's shoulder.

 ** _003._**  
The thing is, losing Melanie hit George hard. Losing Charlie and Sim was terrible for him.

But being in the bottom two themselves, especially on George's very favorite holiday of the year and on the heels of easily their best performance to date, _wrecks_ George. He's a complete mess.

If Josh had thought George was clingy before, it's nothing compared to how he is now. He has one hand gripping Jaymi's and the other arm hooked around JJ's and his face pressed into Josh's chest. He keeps taking deep breaths and then letting them out shakily, but Josh doesn't think he's crying.

They're all upset, but George seems to take it all so _personally_.

It wasn't his _fault_ , is the thing. Josh is all for taking responsibility for your actions when you do something wrong, but it isn't George's fault people didn't vote for them. He's not stupid; he's aware George's face is a lot of the reason they're getting any votes at all.

He says as much, but that sort of makes George crumple a little more.

"I'll try harder," he offers. "Next week, I'll try harder."

"We're all going to try harder," says Josh, and he has to push his face against George's hair. George likes it when people do that. "It's not just you, we've all got to try harder." He looks to the others for help but JJ's frowning off in his own world and Jaymi is texting, probably Olly.

George just shakes his head and clings closer to Josh. "But it's me; I'll be -- I can't help with the music, I'm not good enough, but I can be cuter."

"I don't know if that's possible," Josh says doubtfully. "You're already cuter than, like, everything in the world."

George just shakes his head and --

"Are you biting my shirt?" Josh asks. "Is that a thing you're actually doing right now?"

"No," George replies, muffled around where his teeth are clasped on Josh's shirt.

"You are really weird, George." Josh pats George's back anyway, in something like placation. "Why are you -- what are you even?"

"I'm a monkey." George sounds very certain of this, and he lets go of Josh's shirt with his teeth to press his face against Josh's neck. He does that a lot.

"Right," Josh says drily. "Of course you are."

George's eyelashes flutter against the side of Josh's neck, and it raises goosebumps. "You should be a monkey, too."

 ** _004._**  
Josh isn't a monkey. He's starting to think George is one, though, an actual for real monkey. The only thing is that George doesn't fling poo at people, which Josh is grateful for. No, George just hangs from around people's necks and climbs stuff and likes to go through people's hair.

That's what George is currently doing. Going through Josh's hair. He's pulled Josh nearly into his lap and his fingers are thin and gentle as he combs through the long bit that normally makes up Josh's new rhino quiff, and as much as Josh wouldn't admit it, it feels pretty nice.

George heaves a sigh, though, like he's disappointed to his bones.

"What?" Josh asks. "No nits to eat?"

"Har har," George says, and sighs again dramatically. "No, it's this doesn't feel right. Can I -- " he unglues himself from Josh's back and scoots around. "I have to be able to see your face."

Josh blinks and swallows and wonders why his throat is suddenly a little tight. "Alright?"

George beams and slings one tiny thigh over Josh's legs so that he's straddled up against Josh's lap.

It's automatic, the way Josh reaches to steady him, curling his hand around George's hip to make sure he doesn't fall over. His thumb slips up underneath George's shirt and Josh holds his breath.

George smiles placidly and pushes his fingers through Josh's hair, this time scratching through the short, sharp buzz on the sides of his head.

It feels really, really nice. Maybe this is why George likes headscratches all the time, Josh thinks as he closes his eyes. Nobody touches his hair, ever. He doesn't really invite it, but it's George, and George just does things sometimes.

He can feel George's breath on his face, little puffs of warm, and George shifts just a little over Josh's lap so he can reach better to draw his blunt nails up the back of Josh's neck. 

Josh's hands can completely swallow up George's hips.

George is really very small. He's very -- if Josh were the type, he'd say George lends himself to cuddling. He's delicate and willowy, all fragile bones and skin.

George hums a little in a tiny sound like a dove cooing, and Josh realizes with enough embarrassment that he feels his face heat in a dark red blush that he's been stroking the points of George's hipbones with his thumbs.

He stops as soon as he notices, snatching his hands away and setting them on the floor instead. It's something about George; it's got to be. He just turns everyone into cuddlers.

George frowns. "That was nice."

"What?" blurts Josh, keeping his eyes on George's neck instead of his face.

"Your hands," George says, like it's a normal thing to say. Like this is a normal thing people _do_. "It was nice."

"Oh." Josh isn't sure what else to say. Does George want him to start doing it again? Is he just making a comment about it?

George shifts up against Josh's lap again and it seems -- deliberate, this time, like he's determined to make Josh pay attention to him this time with his hands and his waist and the rest of his body.

There's nothing else for it. Josh puts his hands back on George's hips, and tucks his thumbs up underneath his shirt. His fingers are long enough (and George is skinny enough) that his fingertips are sort of brushing where George's hips curve into his arse.

George grins, then pecks a little kiss at the crown of Josh's forehead. "That's not so difficult, is it?"

It is, a little. But it's also easier than Josh thought it would be.

George plays with Josh's hair happily until he seems to tire himself out and just cuddles down so his head is rested on Josh's shoulder again, and he's still straddling Josh's hips. "You're quite a good cuddling type, you know. You should try it more."

"A good... cuddling type?" Josh says slowly. He'd hoped saying it slowly would make it suddenly make sense, but no luck there.

George nods and either his nose or his lips brush against Josh's neck, and Josh goes very still. "Yeah, you're all big and sturdy. It's nice."

"I think you're just really little." Josh bites his lip. He reminds himself that George is like this with everyone. It's not just him. And he's not disappointed about that.

George shakes his head. "No, because Charlie was littler than anyone and she was good for cuddling, too, and Rylan is bigger than everyone but he's not so nice at it. I think you're my favorite."

Josh has to push his face into George's shoulder. He's blushing again. "Oh. Alright."

It's definitely George's lips that press lightly, just once, against the side of Josh's neck this time.

 ** _005._**  
Josh has been noticing George's lips a lot lately. He's got quite a lot of lip, has George, but ordinarily Josh wouldn't notice at all. He's not sure what's changed or if anything's changed but he'd really like it to change back because it's distracting.

Like right now, George's lips are pursed a little at the corners, making his cheeks dimple up because he's trying to hide just how hard he's grinning inside that District 3 are out and Union J are the last group left. Even though they probably won't win -- not with Ella and Jahmene and James still in the show -- they're the winning group, and that's more than they'd dared to want two months ago.

He likes it when George is happy. When George is upset his lips go all frowny and sad, which isn't nearly as nice. It makes Josh feel a bit sick when George is sad.

But now George's lips are all red and wide and he's grinning and then --

Ella's lips are on George's lips. And that's, as far as Josh knows anyway, and probably no one would tell him otherwise, but as far as Josh knows, that's -- new.

That's got to be new. Hasn't it? Surely someone would _mention_. Oh, Josh feels a bit sick anyway, and George isn't sad at all.

George pulls back and his cheeks are pink, right at the round apples of them that seem to make everyone go all fuzzy around him because he looks like a goddamn doll, and his eyelashes are long and low over his brown eyes as he nuzzles his nose once against Ella's.

He doesn't kiss her again, though, even though he could.

Josh is glad for that, even though he feels sort of like an awful person, because why should he care at all? He can't control what George does with his lips. He's not in charge of George, or Ella for that matter. They can do whatever they want with their lips.

JJ slaps Josh's shoulder. "Oi, that was a tough one, innit?"

"Yeah, smashed it, though." Josh smiles, distracted. Stupid George and his fucking lips.

"I don't like squeaking in under the wire." JJ sounds moody, but of all the boys, JJ is the most accustomed to winning everything he tries. The competition's been hard for him with that in a way that's distinctly different than it's hard for the other acts, and Josh always forgets how much does happen in JJ's head since almost none of it makes its way out of JJ's mouth.

He looks -- a little like he could use a hug. And that's George's area of expertise, but George is off gallivanting about with Ella and Ella's lips, probably, so it's down to Josh. He reminds himself that George said he's good for cuddles and goes for it, giving JJ what definitely counts as a hug.

JJ doesn't quite hug back. "This is weird."

"I'm hugging you," Josh says back. "It's not weird. We made it through. I just hugged you onstage."

"That was different." JJ still sounds befuddled, but he pats Josh on the back all the same.

"George does it all the time," Josh mutters. "It's not weird."

"It's not weird on him," JJ agrees. "It's weird on you."

"Fine, then," huffs Josh, pulling his arms back and folding them over his chest. He'll just keep them to himself. "See if I ever try to make you feel better again."

"Well, you do," JJ says earnestly. "Just in a Josh way. Not in a George way. I don't think your ways go together."

And it that isn't exactly the wrong thing for Josh to hear, he doesn't know what would be.

"Yeah, you're right," he mumbles. "Sorry, won't happen again. I'll just, keep to my way instead."

JJ's horse-whispering ways seem to click in and he pats Josh's shoulder again. "I didn't mean anything bad by it, mate. If you need a hug, go on then."

Josh shakes his head and gives JJ a tight smile and looks up. George and Ella are gone, and his stomach feels sourer than he'd like.

"I don't like hugs," he says after a moment. That's true, after all. He's never liked them. "Don't know what I was thinking."

JJ nods knowingly. "Stress. Adrenaline does things to people."

"Yeah, that's probably it. I'm just glad we made it through. Nervewracking just standing there waiting for it." Josh pokes at his quiff, which is drooping. It's like a metaphor for the way his day's gone. "We'll have to work harder this week."

When they're all driven back to the hotel, the rest of the contestants pack into the bar to say good-bye to Micky and Dan and Greg before they have to gather their luggage and leave, but Josh doesn't want to join them. He heads back up to his room, strips down to his pants, and climbs into bed without ever turning on the light.

He can't fall asleep, though. Adrenaline, probably. Like JJ said.

So he's awake when the door creaks open a while later and light from the hall spills in. George's silhouette is unmistakable as he lets himself into the room and there's a soft shushing in the dark as he takes off his own blazer and blue blouse and heavy jeans. Josh can hear every loop of George's belt _schick_ as the leather comes through it.

Josh pulls his duvet higher over himself, pressing his face into his pillow. He really wishes he'd already been asleep, because it's like torture to listen to George getting undressed and wondering what he's been up to for the last hour or so. With Ella. Damn it, he was really trying not to think about that.

And then the edge of Josh's mattress dips.

And then there's a warm George wrapped around Josh's back like a limpet.

This doesn't normally happen. Josh is positive about this one; this doesn't happen. George has a perfectly good bed for sleeping in, and it's not so far away, and there's no need for him to be nearly naked in Josh's. No need at all.

George's face presses into the back of Josh's neck. "Hi."

Josh remains silent. Maybe if George thinks he's asleep, he'll get into his own bed.

"I know you're awake," George says. "You don't feel asleep."

"I could be asleep," grumbles Josh, giving up. "How does someone feel asleep anyway, you're so weird."

"People breathe different when they're asleep," George says lightly. Josh feels him frown against the back of his neck before George adds, "And you got all tense when I climbed in."

"You could've been a stranger." Josh swallows, blinking his eyes open to stare at the opposite wall. "Only natural to get tense when there's a stranger climbing in your bed."

George just giggles at that. "I'm not a stranger, I'm just strange."

"Cheesy," Josh says, and it sounds sharper than he meant it to come out from between his teeth.

There's a bit of a silence after that, where George presses his nose up against the back of Josh's neck. It's warm. 

"Are you angry with me?" George finally asks, his voice gone quiet and uncertain.

"No," Josh says. "What would I be angry with you for?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking. If I knew I'd just apologize and be done with it." George slips his arm around Josh's waist, and wriggles closer to him, which Josh didn't even think was possible.

"Well, I'm not," says Josh, and he wants to squirm away because he doesn't want to touch George right now, but apparently George doesn't care about silly things like that, ever, he just touches people and he doesn't even care what anyone else might think, or feel.

There's a long moment where it's very, very silent in their dark room.

"Ella kissed me," George says finally. "I didn't kiss her, she kissed me."

"I don't care," Josh replies, even though it does feel like a bit of tension's relaxed in his chest. "You can kiss whoever you want."

George's arm slides across Josh's chest so George can hoist himself up a little, looming over Josh. "Can I?"

" _Obviously_ ," Josh says, a little annoyed now. "I can't, like, control what you want to put your lips on."

In retrospect, he should have seen it coming.

George smiles blindingly at him first and then swoops down, pressing his lips against Josh's. It's like a light comes on in Josh's head, and he thinks, vaguely, _oh_.

And then it's like his body remembers that George is little before his brain can catch up and go _wait, **what**_ , and he's wrapped an arm around George's waist to flip him down onto the mattress and cage him in with his own body, hold George down under him with his own weight so George can't just -- flit off and go kiss someone else because he's bored, like he always does, cuddles someone until he's bored of them and then hops along to the next person.

He doesn't even try to get away, though, just grins up at Josh like he's perfectly comfortable and hooks his arms over Josh's shoulders.

"It's taken you long enough," George sighs, and he rubs the arch of his dainty little foot over the back of Josh's calf.

Josh is actually touching quite a lot of George's skin right now, so he thinks it's a little unfair for George to expect him to be able to respond to anything.

Instead, he feels his own throat work, swallowing and swallowing and his jaw is a little clenched now that he isn't kissing someone and he can feel his pulse beating up through the vein in his neck.

George's smile softens and he touches the side of Josh's throat, thumb stroking over his jawline. "Hey," he says. "It's alright, you know?"

"You were _just_ doing this with Ella," Josh says. "You -- are the same with everyone. I'm not. I'm not -- you, this with everyone."

"I can honestly say I've never done this with Ella." George's eyes are bigger from this angle, he thinks. "I don't want to do this with anyone but, but you, really."

Josh pouts a little, his brow gathered as he thinks, but that just makes George keen a little happily and rub his foot along Josh's calf again before hooking his ankle around Josh's. 

"You always look good like that," George says. "Not smiling. Not many people look nice when they're not smiling, but you do. I look ridiculous."

"You _are_ ridiculous, but you always just look -- _good_." Josh wants to smile now because George is saying nice things, but he's still, this is, it's not. "I don't understand," he finally admits.

"So do you," George says. "You're just different from me."

All this does is remind Josh of what JJ said, that -- their ways don't go together, his and George's. He looks away. They really don't go together at all.

"Hey." George sounds as sharp as Josh has ever heard him. He kicks his bony ankle against Josh's. "Stop overthinking everything and kiss me."

"I don't want to," Josh protests. "Not if you're just going to go around kissing everyone else. Is that what this is, just like an extension of what you usually do? You can't handle just hugging everyone, now you've got to be kissing them all the time, too?"

George's eyes are huge and shine in the dark like a trapped wild animal -- something small and timid but able to strike, more of an alley cat than his usual lap-sitting calico. "I don't. I'm not. No one else _wants_ to be the only one getting my cuddles, it'd be too much for them."

"Well, you don't ask, do you?" says Josh. "You never ask. Maybe you're wrong."

"I don't have to; I can tell," George says. "They all push me away after a bit. You never do."

Josh's throat feels really dry. He sort of wants a glass of water. Mostly, though, he wants to be kissing George again. "I like it," he says very quietly. "I hate hugs. But I like you."

George preens a little at that, arching up under Josh so their chests press together: George is thin and bony and soft belly and smooth skin; Josh, broad and built and a soft smattering of hair.

"Can I kiss you again?" Josh asks, leaning down a little so he can balance on his elbow, and his other hand strokes down George's ribs. "I mean, if you didn't want to be, you know, kissing anyone else."

George doesn't say anything. He just surges up and nips at Josh's lush lower lip, all sharp little animal teeth.

It hurts a little bit but Josh wants to smile so he does, and then he captures George's lips again.

When they roll over so George can lie atop Josh again, his skinny legs astride Josh's waist, Josh wraps his hands around George's hips again to move him exactly how he wants. George's lack of filter seems to extend to the dark, under blankets and then over the mattress once they've managed to ruck the blankets up onto the floor; he says everything he wants and every thought that comes into his head and Josh has never been one for making much noise or talking but he _likes_ it on George.

To be fair, there isn't much he doesn't like on George. Or much of George he doesn't like on him.

It transpires that not all of George is little. But all of him is --

"Gorgeous George," Josh snorts, a little fond and a little despairing.

"Don't call me that while we're doing this," mumbles George, his mouth hot against Josh's neck. "Please."

"But it's true," Josh says, and George gives Josh's shoulder a punishing bite.

It's not much of a punishment if Josh likes it, he doesn't think. George has sharp little teeth and they hurt but he doesn't bite _everyone_ , and he doesn't do this with everyone, either.

The next day, George spends almost all day -- when they aren't actually rehearsing, at least -- clambered on Josh's back.

Josh smiles more than he can remember ever smiling before. He doesn't even mind if George doesn't like walking places using his legs. Josh is more than happy to be his legs for him.

On one of the rare moments that George is somewhere else -- getting coffee for Ella, Josh thinks, but he isn't really sure -- James appears out of nowhere and startles him.

"So. You've gone over weird."

"Have I?" Josh shrugs, and smiles a little. James doesn't really invite smiles, though he's got a lot less standoffish since he's been around Rylan so long. "Hadn't noticed."

"Is he so light you don't notice you've had a passenger all day?"

Josh laughs. It's weird, it's a lot easier to laugh today than it's been. "No, I did notice that. But it's just George, isn't it?"

"James!" yowls Rylan from across the lobby. That's as far into the Corinthia as he's allowed anymore. "Get your arse over here; we're going out for manicures and sushi."

"Yeah," James says, sounding a little sheepish. "I guess it is, innit."

There's a sudden weight on Josh's back and he gets his arms up automatically to grab George's calves.

"Hello," George greets James. He sounds very solemn. "You should ask Rylan for a piggyback. I think he'd like one."

James' eyebrows draw together. He shakes his head once and stuffs his hands in his pockets before lumbering off.

"Nobody else understands the magic of piggybacks." George sighs heavily, and gets his arms around Josh's neck. "Sad, really."

"Well," Josh says, and hitches George up a little higher, "No one else is a monkey."

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
